Foot pedals provide a means for activating various components on a motorcycle, such as a brake or a shifter. Typically, motorcycles include a brake pedal on one side of the motorcycle to facilitate baking, and a shift pedal on the other side to facilitate shifting. The foot pedals are commonly secured directly to the frame or engine of the motorcycle, and extend horizontally outward from the frame.
It has been found that a foot pedal is enhance by the provision of a resilient member, or pad, to the foot pedal. Such a pad advantageously cushions the foot pedal to enlarge the contact area between the foot pedal and the user's foot, thereby distributing the forces applied by the user's foot over a larger surface area. In addition, such pads dampen the shocks and vibrations that are transferred from the motorcycle to the user's feet. Foot pedal pads have traditionally been made from rubber and other resilient materials.
Foot pedal pads can take many different forms, depending on the particular foot pedal that they are applied to. For example, if the foot pedal is in the form of a horizontally-extending post (e.g., square or round in cross-section), the corresponding pad can be a tubular member having an open end that fits over the post. Alternatively, if the foot pedal is a flat surface, the corresponding pad can be a flat sheet that is secured (e.g., using adhesive) to the top surface of the foot pedal.
The above-described foot pedal pads are adequate for most uses. However, it has been found that the large amount of exposed rubber on the pad, which tends to have a dull texture, can detract from the aesthetics of the motorcycle. In addition, the techniques used to secure the pads to the foot pedals are sometimes inadequate, resulting in many pads becoming detached from the foot pedal long before the pad's useful life is complete.